Tu y yo¿Nosotros?
by Taeko
Summary: Ginny abandona todo lo que es por alguien haciendo desaparecer la bruja Ginny y haciendo aparecer una nueva Ginebra muggle,xo un encuentro inesperado y una charla con una compañera intenta hacer volver a Ginny...¿historia de amor?Lee y decide


_Dedicadotira al final del Fic._

**Tu y yo… ¿Nosotros?**

Ella se encontraba sentada en casa, delante de una chimenea encendida que le daba el calor suficiente para no quedar muerta de fría en esos días de invierno más difíciles del año. Con un libro en mano y con los pies arriba del sofá estaba tapada con una manta y escuchaba el crepitar de las llamas sin atender el libro. Absorta en el juego de las llamas se había metido también en sus recuerdos, esos recuerdos que intentaba evitar porque le hacían demasiado daño… Los recuerdos de un pasado de magia, de amistad, de amor, de guerra… de lo que era…de la familia… de Hogwarts…

Sin poderlo o sin quererlo evitar una lagrima se asomaba en sus ojos castaños y la dejo caer hasta que se salio de su cara y quedó marcada en la manta. Recordaba como, después de los siete años en Hogwarts más uno fuera de él, había decidido abandonarlo. Había decidido a abandonar a esa chica que había sido y empezar de cero… de la nada… Empezar a ser un muggle, una persona sin poderes… al principio le había costado horrores, había guardado su varita y se había prohibido a si misma usarla y, sin bien había tenido tentaciones de usarla, finalmente no lo hacia porque recordaba lo que ella había sido con poderes y no quería volver ahí.

Lagrima tras lagrima fue a parar a ese día en que todo se había vuelto demasiado confuso y doloroso como para seguir ahí. El día aprecia que mostraba lo que realmente sentía. Era gris, con viento, frío y amenazaba tormenta… Tormenta que también amenazaba en ese local en que se habían citado… Él ya estaba ahí y, aunque se había imaginado por donde iría la conversación, qué iba a decir, cómo iba a actuar, qué diría él, con qué gestos… Todo. Se había memorizado todo lo que aun no había pasado… pero, aun así… la tormenta llego… Nada de lo planeado de lo que ella iba ha hacer o decir se había dejado entrever… Simplemente escucho, asintió y luego, al volver a la calle y empezar a andar por el Callejón Diagon, las lagrimas y la rabia de la impotencia la invadieron… Salió del callejón y se metió en el mundo muggle (vivía ahí desde que había salido de la escuela) anduvo hasta llegar a casa…Esa casa que compartían ella y sus mejores amigas del mundo mágico: Hermione Granger y Luna Lovegood. En el momento de entrar la llave en la cerradura y oír a su hermano y a Harry dentro de la casa se dio cuenta de que hacia tiempo que ya no era ese su mundo… Pasó por delante del salón tan rápido como pudo y se metió en la habitación. Se sentó en la cama y luego, dándose cuenta de que todo se había acabado, empezó a empaquetar todos sus recuerdos. Los recuerdos del Nosotros que ya no formaban. Los recuerdos de ella con él, los recuerdos del antes… Sin darse cuenta había empaquetado todo… No quedaba ropa que colgar en el armario, libros en las estanterías, fotografías en la mesa… Nada. La habitación se había quedado vacía…Cuando se percato de todo, se fijo en las dos maletas donde todo había quedado guardado. ¿Quería marcharse?…

Hermione entro en su habitación chillando como una loca y enseñándole a Ginebra Weasley un anillo. Ron acababa de prometerse con ella. Ginny le sonrió pesadamente y Hermione se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando. Sus ojos rojos la delataban… No lo negó, como tampoco lo hizo cuando le pregunto si se marchaba… Salio de la casa sin llegar a despedirse de nadie… Ni su hermano, ni Luna, ni Harry, ni Hermione a quien solo había vuelto sonreír con mucha dificultad.

Salio de la casa y se metió en un taxi… pidió que le llevase al aeropuerto… donde no podría coger ningún vuelo… la tormenta lo había paralizado todo… Ese era el momento ideal para redactar una carta a la familia. Carta que solo recordaba haber empezado con un: _Queridos papa, mama y hermanos_ y que no recordaba muy bien como seguía o siquiera como acababa.

El sonido del teléfono la sacó de sus recuerdos y se fijo que había estado llorando y que la manta que la cubría estaba demasiado mujada para cubrirla del frío. Se levanto pesadamente y cogió el aparato.

- ¿Dígame?

- ¿Ginebra? – Ginny Weasley había desaparecido y, en su lugar había aparecido, lejos de su país, una tal Ginebra Weasley. - Soy Talía1…

- Ah, hola…

- ¿Oye, recuerdas que hemos quedado? – Ginebra no lo recordaba, era evidente.- ¿Tu, yo, las chicas…?- otro silencio que invadió la línea telefónica.- ¡Ginebra! Hoy a las cuatro y media debías estar en el bar de enfrente del hospital…

- ¡Mierda!- acababa de acordarse.- ¿qué hora es?

- Las cinco…

- ups…

- Te esperamos en un cuarto de hora…

- Vale…- la pelirroja colgó el teléfono y se fue, no sin ponerle muchas ganas a su habitación y se cambio de ropa. Su pelo antiguamente largo, ahora era corto hasta los hombros y escalado, pero igual de rojo y liso que siempre. Se puso unos tejanos y un jersey negro de cuello alto, unas botas también negras y con el abrigo en mano salio de la casa, apagando antes la chimenea.

Llegó al bar donde la esperaban cuatro chicas: Talía quien la había llamado, Nina, Amber y Darla, todas ellas compañeras de trabajo. Todas ellas enfermeras del mismo hospital.

- Perdón… me quede absorta…

- Vaya y yo que creía que ya te habías liado con Dean…-Amber era quien hablaba. Era rubia, ojos azules, labios rojos, piel fina… realmente parecía una muñequita, pero la muñequita era muy lanzada y a veces hasta asustaba a los hombres.

- ¿Dean¿El nuevo?- Darla, en cambio era una chica morena, ojos grises y tez pálida. Era una buena chica, pero algo tímida con los tíos.

- Sí, el chavalín de veinticinco, alto, pelo castaño ojos verdes, tez morena… Vamos el que esta como un tren y no deja de babear por Ginebra…- aclaró Amber.

- No babea por mi…- replico la pelirroja mientras se ponían a andar hacia el Central-park.

- ¿Qué no?- Talía era la mayor de todas, tenia veintiséis años. Era castaña, ojos marrones y tez morena y de carácter sociable. – Hija, si va dejando un rastro de baba por donde pasa y un charco cada vez que esta cerca de ti…- Ginebra no contesto.

- ¿Puedo preguntar algo?- dijo con mucha precaución Darla que no soportaba el silencio al que se había reducido la conversación. - ¿Ginebra?- la pelirroja asintió. - ¿Tienes pareja?- la chica la miro intrigada.

- ¿Por?

- Desde que llegaste hace ya tres años no has salido con nadie que nostras sepamos y… no se, me preguntaba, como eres inglesa que no dejaras ahí a algún chico y…- Ginebra negó con la cabeza.

- No hay nadie…

- ¿Y no hay nadie en tu mente?- era una pregunta algo complicada, pero ya hacia tres años de todo eso y… la verdad es que ya no lo volvería a ver. Él estaba en Londres y ella estaba en Nueva York.

-… No…

- Ese "no" lo has dicho con la boca pequeña…- Ginebra sólo sonrió y junto con el resto se sentaron con un grupo de chicos, dónde se encontraba el ya nombrado Dean. Eran los compañeros de trabajo, habían quedado para luego ir a cenar y celebrar la Navidad.

- ¿Qué no?- Dean miraba a la pelirroja intrigado.

- Ninguno…- dijo ella rápidamente.- ¿Dónde es la cena?

- en el nuevo ese que anuncian en la revista Cosmopolitan- dijo Darla mirando el reloj. – Como aquí doña Ginebra a hecho tarde tendremos que pillar un taxi o no llegamos…

- Yo… lo siento…- empezaron a andar hacia fuera del parque para encontrar un par de taxis para que les llevasen al Restaurante. Al salir de él, justo delante había dos taxis. Uno vacío y otro en el que el pasajero empezaba a bajar. Los chicos decidieron coger el taxi vacío y esperar a que las chicas entraran en el otro.

- ¿Piensa salir ya?- Amber estaba impacientándose, el hombre de dentro tardaba bastante en salir…

- ¿A caso no sabe usted lo que es la educación?- Esa voz… la conocía y esperaba no habérsela de encontrar nuca y menos ese día y menos en ese país y…

- Si lo sé, pero usted es muy lento y tenemos prisa…- Amber seguía hablando con él y Ginebra inconscientemente había dado un paso atrás (imperceptible para nadie) y se había quedado bloqueada.

- Pues, no es bueno…- fue entonces cuando todo su pasado se puso delante de ella… todo lo que había intentado olvidar… TODO, estaba delante de ella. Con ropa muggle, pero delante de ella.

- Yo… no me encuentro muy bien, creo que me iré a casa a…- Definitivamente no debería haber abierto la boca porque él la reconoció.

- ¿Ginny?- lo miro asustada. - ¿Eres tu, verdad?

- Ginebra…- Talía la miraba esperando que contestara algo, pero ella solo podía ver los ojos que tenia delante… Talía le paso la mano a la altura de los ojos.- Ginebra…

- ¿Eres Ginny?- él insistía y ella negó con la cabeza.

- Ya no existe Ginny…- dijo mientras las chicas la miraban sin comprender y ella no perdía el contacto con esos ojos negros. Por otra parte, los chicos, en el taxi de delante decidieron salir del coche puesto que sus compañeras no se movían y, vetean el duelo de miradas de Ginebra y el hombre que había salido del taxi.

- Ah, entiendo… ahora eres Ginebra Weasley ¿no?- dijo con indignación el hombre de ojos negros.

- No creo que seas nadie para sentirte ofendido…

- ¿Amber, Darla, Talía, pasa algo?- dijo Dean con preocupación viendo las escena.

- No, no pasa… - Ginebra había sonado fría, tanto que a todos menos al hombre que tenia delante les había pasado un escalofrío por la espalda.

- ¿Segura? Tu tono dice todo lo contrario…

- Sigues sin ser nadie…

- Pero lo fui¿no es cierto?

- Tu y mi pasado quedaron enterrados cuando me fui de Londres…- Ginny paso por su lado para meterse en el coche amarillo, pero él la cogió del brazo.

- Quiero hablar contigo…

- Mi pasado no existe y tu tampoco…- dijo sin mirarlo y sacando la mano de su brazo.

- Ginny Weasley… no puedes olvidar quién eres y qué fuimos…- Ginebra salio del coche y miro a sus compañeros de trabajo.

- Chicos, no voy a ir a la cena. Nos vemos la semana que viene…- dijo empezando andar mientras él la seguía.

Ginebra había ido andando hasta cerca de casa sabiendo que los ojos negros se clavaban en su cabeza llamándola…

- Párate…- Seguía siendo el mismo. Debía dar órdenes y las debían acatar… pero ella ya no era Ginny Weasley, era Ginebra… Ya no era la chica que se había enamorado de él… la que estaba segura de que él la amaba… la qué había, incluso, hecho sus planes de cómo decirlo a la familia…

- Quiero que te vayas…- Ginebra no se había volteado y menos había parado para decirle que no quería verlo.

- Ginny, sé que quizás te hice daño pero…- Solo quizás… en su mundo no había un quizás había un "hecho" con todas sus letras. No era un quizás sino una realidad. Tan real como que si él no se iba o seguía cerca de ella no sabría que podía llegar a pasar y dejaría de ser quien controlara sus actos…

- ¿Pero qué?- Ginebra se volteo enfadada y con los ojos húmedos.- Tu fuiste quien se alejo y yo la que tuve que hacer algo para no hundirme y no tener que pensar en ti… para hacer eso me aleje de mi mundo… de mi familia y de mis amigos…

- Yo solo…

- ¿Tu solo qué?… Sabes como me había sentido después de que Neville, Bill y Charlie entre muchos otros hubieran muerto y… - a esas alturas estaba chillando en plena calle (llena de muggles) y había empezado a llorar.-…y sobretodo, después de que supiera que… yo… Neville…- Casi había podido olvidar eso. Pero como ya se ha dicho: casi. Dos semanas de que se diera por acabada la guerra y se hubieran enterrado los muertos en la batalla alguien envió una nota a Ginny. Decía (y lo recordaría siempre) "_Tu mataste a Neville Longbotton… Asesina, no mereces vivir…". _Realmente se había sentido fatal porque ella sólo recordaba haber tenido a Neville en sus brazos ya muerto… Él estaba junto a ella cuando recibió dicha nota y, a causa de sus peticiones, acabo contándole que era cierto. De forma indirecta lo había matado… Voldemort la había usado como un títere y ni siquiera s había dado cuenta…

- No debes culparte por eso…

- Pues lo hago. Cada día.- dijo poniéndose lo más firme posible.- Como también me riño a mi misma por aun pensar en ti…- Eso no debía haberlo dicho y al darse cuenta se tapo rápidamente la boca e intento salir corriendo, pero se vio parada por la mano que agarraba su brazo.

- Ginny… Ginebra, da igual… yo…

- No se puede concebir un tu y un yo como un nosotros…- Dijo volteándose y sonriendo forzadamente. Mientras quitaba la mano de su brazo.- No hay espacio para Severus Snape y Ginny Weasley… Nunca se podrá concebir el nosotros… Nunca en tu mundo…- Dijo acariciando la mejilla de su ex profesor de pociones.- Pero en el mío hay un hueco para sueño imposible…

- Me gustaría que por lo menos te lo pensases…

- Pero…

- Ginebra, por favor… me gustas y quiero salir contigo…

- Dean…

- Sólo piénsatelo.- Tras la insistencia del chico en la salita de enfermería, decidió acceder a pensárselo.

- Está bien…- Desde el encuentro con su ex profesor de pociones el día de Navidad había pasado por muchos estados. Hundimiento, depresión, odio, aceptación, indiferencia… y, ahora estaba perdida y confusa e intentaba volver al mundo que se había creado después de llegar a NY.

- Gracias…- dijo el chico alegre, mientras salía a atender a un paciente.

Ginebra Weasley se había quedado algo pensativa con el café en mano. Por su cabeza pasaba una idea que creía algo inútil y absurda y que podía llegar a hacer daño a Dean, pero que por otra parte le podía ayudar a sacarse a Sever… a Snape de su cabeza. Podía probarlo aunque… ¿y si no funcionaba¿Y si…?

- ¿Pensativa?- Talía acababa de entrar y se estaba sirviendo una taza del mismo café horrendo que ella se había servido.

- Si…

- ¿Te pidió para salir?- Ginebra abrió los ojos como platos.- Me pidió que cogiera mi rato libre un poco más tarde…

- Ah…- Ginebra bebió de su taza.- Si, me lo pidió…

- ¿Y…?

- Me lo pensare… ha insistido mucho…

- Y ahora es cuando dices: Pero…- Dijo la chica sentándose a su lado.

- Pero… es que…- en su cabeza seguían entrando y saliendo 'peros' y 'es ques' que no tenia claros.

- Estas confusa por ese hombre que te encontraste hace un mes atrás¿me equivoco?- La pelirroja no quería admitirlo, así que siguió observando el liquido marrón de la taza.- ¿Fue tu ex¿Uno de esos que marcan mucho?

- demasiado…- susurro Ginebra más para si que para su compañera.

- ¿Cuándo hace de todo eso?

- Más de tres años…

- ¡Joder! Si que marco…- sus tres últimas palabras sonaron en medio de un suspiro y luego calló un momento meditando alguna cosa. Abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar un par de veces hasta decidir contarle algo a la chica pelirroja de su lado que tenia un lío bastante grande en su cabecita…- Ginebra…- No sabiendo exactamente el porque la pelirroja se la quedo mirando seriamente, expresión que también tenia Talía.- Yo también pase por lo mismo que tu…- la pelirroja escuchaba sin comprender.- Me enamore, salimos, me dejo y me hundí… huí de él y de todo aquello con lo que podía llegarlo a recordar… - paro un momento viendo a ginebra interesada en saber más.- No salio bien. Como a ti, sin querer un día volvió… coincidimos en una boda… La suya…- la voz salía firme pero en el fondo sonaba tocada.

- ¿Fuiste a su boda?- Talía negó con la cabeza.

- A la de mi mejor amiga de la infancia…- al ver que la pelirroja no ataba cabos prosiguió.- Éramos amigas de infancia… muy buenas amigas pero nunca llego a saber que yo había salido con el chico con quien se iba a casar. Al igual que él no sabia que yo conocía a su novia…- paró un segundo para tomar aire.- Fui a la boda y me lo encontré de morros…

- ¿Qué hiciste?

- Quedarme y aguantar estoicamente.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por ella… - Ginebra miraba sin llegar a entender de dónde narices había sacado tanta fuerza como para quedarse ahí.- Me pidió en la carta de invitación que fuera su madrina (aunque yo no era su primera opción porque la primera opción se había ido y no sabían donde) y acepte.- volvió a parar un momento y la miró a los ojos.- Me hubiera gustado decirle que aun le quería… pero no lo hice, huí de nuevo…- Se quedaron calladas un par o tres minutos.- Fue mi primer amor y ese no se olvida… Me marcó mucho…

- ¿Y ahora?- pregunto con miedo.

- Viven felices y creo que ella esta embarazada.

- No ellos. Tu.

- He acabado aceptándolo… cuesta pero bueno…- le cogió la mano.- Tu puedes cambiar el final de tu historia Ginny…

- Ginny ya no existe…

- Si para muchos…- dijo sonriendo.- Para tu hermano y para Hermione sigues existiendo, lo único es que no saben donde… Y para ese hombre sigue existiendo Ginny…

- ¿Mi hermano¿Hermione?

- Sé qué eres y que Ron Weasley es tu hermano, como también sé que Hermione Granger, mi amiga de infancia, tenia pensado que tu fueras su madrina en la boda…

- PE-pero…

- No soy bruja, soy muggle… Ron y yo nos conocimos un verano… El primer verano que en el que Ron había acabado la escuela… ¿Recuerdas tu viaje a Berlín?- Ginebra asintió.- Me conoció allí… Nos gustamos y empezamos a salir… escondidos de tu familia y de la mía, de Harry y de Hermione… Pasamos dos años saliendo… Yo también soy de Londres¿sabes? –La pelirroja no lo sabía- Me enamore de él y cuando al cabo de dos años me explico que era brujo y todo su mundo, tu mundo… Me sorprendió y a la vez me aterrorizo… le pedí tiempo y creo que le di demasiado porque se enamoro de Hermione…- Las dos se quedaron calladas y ginebra tenia una expresión indescifrable en la cara.- ¿Demasiada información?- preguntó comprensiva a lo que Ginebra asintió.- ¿miedo¿Dudas?

- Todo…- Talía sonrió y le cogió la cara para que la mirara.

- ¿Te gusta Dean?

- No lo sé…

- ¿Te sigue gustando él?

- Si…

- … y sigues enamorada… Ginny ve a Londres y dile… dile qué es lo qué quieres… si no sale bien puedes volver al mundo de Ginebra, pero debes intentarlo… Por ti, por él… para que haya el Vosotros que buscas y que con Dean no encontraras…

- Ese nosotros del que hablas es un sueño imposible…

- No, Ginny… no hay cosas imposibles, solo inalcanzables…- dijo sonriendo. La pequeña Weasley estaba muy confundida y estaba llena de miedos y dudas.- Ve… inténtalo…- dijo Talía saliendo de la sal y dejando que Ginebra que pensara un rato.

- Y si…

- Ginny llevas todo el rato diciendo "y si…". Solo tienes que ir allí decirle y si no va bien… si no va bien te dejo que me eches uno de esos hechizos que estudiaste en Hogwarts…- Talía y ella andaban hacia una mansión enorme de color caramelo con un gigantesco jardín sin una flor, con un par de estatuas (una a cada lado del caminito que daba a la entrada) y con un cartel con letras negras "_Green__ mansion of the serpents_". Al leer esto, Talía miro a su amiga.- Tiene una gran fijación por su casa¿no es cierto?- Ginny asintió.

Estaban delante de la puerta de madera. Quietas. Sin ni si quería llamar. Se quedaron así durante varios minutos, hasta que harta de esperar Talía llamo con los nudillos y Ginny la miro asustada.

- Estas… ¿estas loca?

- Has venido ha hablar con él, no con la puerta…- diciendo eso la puerta de madera se abrió y apareció ante ellas un hombre vestido de negro de pe a pa que no era Severus.

- Hola, en qué puedo atenderlas…

- Hola…- Talía cogió las riendas de las situación al ver que Ginny sino no diría nada y saldría corriendo.- ¿Vive aquí Severus Snape¿Podemos verle?

- ¿Quiénes son?

- unas amigas…

- Se habían citado con él…- la cosa no funcionaba, pensó Ginny al igual que Talía no sabia muy bien qué quería decir con eso. ¿Será que para hablar con el hombre que marco sus relaciones sentimentales se había de pedir cita?

- No… pero es urgente que hablemos con él…- dijo la pelirroja antes de quería morirse por haber hecho tal comentario. El hombre alzo una ceja y en vista que Ginny había vuelto a quedarse muda, Talía volvió ha hablar.

- Si no hablamos con él, ella dejara de estar lo suficientemente segura de si misma como para volver a Nueva York sin que haya cumplido su misión…- el hombre seguía mirando interrogante.- Esta viven… no quería decírselo porque no se si usted es de confianza pero… - en ese punto tanto el hombre de la puerta como Ginny la miraban intrigados. Era bien sabido que la chica tenia una gran imaginación y por eso en el hospital se encargaba de la sección de niños junto con la pelirroja que parecía tener un no sé qué muy efectivos con los peques del edificio blanco.- Venimos en misión secreta de la Orden…- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, pero el hombre y Ginny lo oyeron perfectamente y fue entonces cuando se aparto de la puerta y las dejo pasar.

- Disculpen la desconfianza, pero el Señor estaba algo ocupado y no me dijo que ustedes…

- No pasa nada…-dijo restándole importancia la chica que andaba detrás del hombre de negro, mientras Ginny aun seguía con los ojos como naranjas intentando que no se notara mucho.

El hombre las dejo en el 'pequeños salón' (que de pequeño poco tenia), rogándoles que le disculparan que ahora avisaba al Señor. Cerro la puerta dejando un poco de intimidad en la sala y sólo oír el Clik de la puerta Talía se giro para ver la reacción (que aun no había podido comprobar) de la pequeña Weasley.

- ¿Cómo…¿Cómo, qué…¿Tu…?

- ¿Qué como lo sé? Ron y…- no pudo acabar la frase porque a Ginny le invadían las preguntas.

- ¿Qué él qué?

- Me lo contó… es otra larga historia que no viene al caso…

- Cuenta…- el tono era bastante amenazador.

-en la boda hubo un ataque de… espera ¿cómo era…? Muerte… no, no era así… mort…

- ¿mortifagos?- dijo con miedo Ginny.

- Si… - la pelirroja se quedo paralizada.- pero solo era una representación y… ¿Ginny?- la chica se había quedado paralizada pensando si la iba a matar o no.

- ¿Representación?

- si, se ve que los amigos o compañeros o como se llamen de la Orden quisieron saber como reaccionarían dos de sus miembros en un momento tan dulce…

- ¡Ay, dios…!

- ¿Dios? El Ser supremos y absoluto de algunos muggles…- la voz sonó de la puerta y esa era la voz que más miedo le daba… Seguramente más que la del propio Voldemort…

Al entrar y ver esa cabellera roja en su sala se quedo tan paralizado como la chica y fue (como no) Talía la que se aventuro a que alguien diera el primer paso.

- Hola… supongo que no me recordaras, pero da igual, yo solo he venido a acompañar a Ginny…- Miro a la pelirroja que la observaba con mucho miedo y con una suplica en los ojos que iba in creciendo.- Yo… será mejor que espere fuera.- pocos segundos después de decir esto se oyó un Clik y la puerta se cerro, quedando un incomodo silencio (según Ginny y agobiarte según Severus).

- ¿Así que… Ginny?- La pelirroja agradeció que él rompiera el silencio y que fuera de esa manera porque así podría llegar al 'punto' más rápido de lo que había creído.

- Si… Talía…- dijo señalando la puerta dando a entender que era la chica que la acompañaba.- Me convenció para que viniese y… bueno que…

- ¿Volvieras a tus orígenes y así volver a ser Ginny y no Ginebra?- Ginny asintió.

- Creo… creo que volveré a usar la magia… aunque nos e si me acordare…- dijo intentando sonar divertida… pero su voz temblaba y volvieron a quedar en silencio que Severus se encargo de romper de nuevo.

- Y… dime… ¿A qué debo la visita? Porque, sospecho, que no será para hablar de una Misión inexistente de la Orden…- Ginny sonrió como pudo y asnito.

- Esto… Yo… Quería…- respiro hondo y le miro fijamente a los ojos.- Quiero que me digas si correspondes a lo que te dije cuándo nos encontramos en Nueva Cork durante las navidades… Quiero decir que, nunca te di la posibilidad de responder a mi monologo y…

- Ginny…- el hombre de nariz aguileña y pelo negro (ahora recogido en una cola baja) se acercó a ella y le cogió la mano entre las suyas.- Las cosas…- su inicio de discurso quedo interrumpido por la puerta. La puerta del Salón se abrió y entro en él una mujer de unos treinta y pocos, pelo negro hasta la cintura, liso, ojos azules y grandes, labios rojizos, tez blanca, manos largas y finas… toda ella muy bella y enfundada en una preciosa túnica beige de cuello en forma de uve, larga hasta los pies y mangas acampanadas.

- Yo… Lo siento no pretendía interrumpir.- la voz era muy melosa y Ginny, después de mirar a la mujer por unos instantes, miro a Severus quién aun tenia su mano entre las suyas. Lo miro interrogante.

- No pasa nada Freya2- dijo sonriendo a la chica. ¿Severus le sonreía? Esa era la pregunta que se formaba por la cabeza de la pelirroja.- Entra, por favor…

- ¿Severus?- la voz de Ginny sonaba asustada. Mentiría si negra que no tenía un mal presentimiento, pues lo tenía y su cabeza intentaba negra lo que en realidad le parecía evidente.

- Ginny, yo…- La miraba dolido.

- ¿Así que tu eres Ginny¿La famosa Ginny Weasley?- Freya se puso al lado del ex – profesor de pociones y le sonrió calidamente. Por lo que Ginny asintió sin decir una palabra.- Vaya… eres realmente bonita…

- Freya…- Severus la miro y ella entendió.

- Oh… aun no se lo has dicho…- dijo mirando al hombre que con la mirada lo decia todo.

- ¿Decirme qué, Severus?- la p'elirroja quito su mano de las del hombre y la acerco a su cuerpo.

- Yo…- la miro con dolor.- Voy a casarme… Vamos a casarnos…- Ginny sintió que se le helaba toda la sangre… sintió un enorme CRAK dentro de su pecho… sintió… sintió lo insensible y luego miro a Freya. Era la mujer que le quitaba el hombre de SU vida… pero aun así no podía odiarla… no la conocía y… Miro de nuevo al ex – profesor que parecía estar realmente dolido. Severus había hecho entrar a Freya porque quería que la conociera y… aprecia que entre ellos no había secretos y que… La verdad es que en el ambiente se podía respirar amor… el amor de Freya y Severus, en el que ella no pintaba nada… - ¿Ginny?- pregunto con precaución después de no oír nada… ni siquiera el grito de horror que podía estar esperando. La chica los volvió a mirar.

- Tu y yo… ¿Nosotros?- dijo con ironía.- Por lo visto encontraste un nosotros sin que yo estuviera incluida… - dijo en voz neutra… un tono que dolía más que un chillido o una bofetada, una voz que realmente dolía… Solía porque realmente conocía ese tono de cuando lo dejaron estar y sabia que la pelirroja no estaba bien… y le dolía porque… quizás no se iba a casar con ella pero la apreciaba más de lo que se podía imaginar la ex – Gryffindor que tenía delante de él.- Espero que Hera3 os ayude en todo lo posible…- a Freya le había sonado algo absurda la frase, pero para Severus esa frase era un gran alivio… Pues sabiendo la gran afición de la pelirroja por la cultura Griega y sabiendo que Hera era la diosa del matrimonio, esa frase era un "_Adelante, cásate… me alegro por vosotros_".

- ¿Y bien…¿Qué tal?- Talía la esperaba fuera de la mansión…

* * *

1 Talía: Musa de la comedia, representada con una máscara y una corona de hiedra. Es también el hombre de una de las tres Gracias. 

2 Freya: diosa del amor y de la fertilidad en la cultura Escandinava.

3 Hera: en la mitología griega representa el matrimonio

* * *

**DEDICADO:** A todas aquellas personas que han leido parte del fic antes de ser colgado... pero sobretodo aquellas a quien aman lo suficiente como para entender que no se puede obligar a nadie a amar... que no se puede obligar a nadie a hacer lo que no quiere.

**PETONS/Muxus/Besos/Kisses**

**Taeko**


End file.
